Ebony Light
by Magician's Guardian24
Summary: DxH - Draco and Harry meet 450 years before the present time. Harry's the nephew of Dursley, the local blacksmith and Draco's the lord of his village. When they meet, sparks will fly but will Draco's secret tear them apart or bring them closer together?


**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned them, but that's just me wishing. Pay no attention to the dreamer.

**Summary: **Draco Malfoy is the Lord of Aquilus. Harry Potter is the nephew of Dursley, a blacksmith in the village. When these two meet, sparks will fly. But will Draco's secret tear them apart?

**Author's Notes:** As this is my first story on , I do hope that I'm doing this properly. This plot happens at least 500 years before the present time to which you all know about. Hogwarts has been built fore at least 450 years and Harry's situation is almost exactly like the present with the exception that the Dursleys do know about Hogwarts and magic but hate Harry because he got in and their 'precious Dudleykins' didn't. Draco is about three centuries old in this fic. This is also a little **'slash'**, meaning male/male relationship. I suggest to anyone who's uncomfortable with this to go back.

**

* * *

****Prologue: When Harry and Draco Meet**

**"B**oy, get your miserable arse out here!" shouted Vernon Dursley.

This was technically how Harold Falconus Potter was woken up every morning in the summer. So, naturally, he didn't even try to look surprised when his uncle barged into the loft of the stables. The loft was a definite improvement from being forced to sleep in the cellar, which seemed to close in upon him as he slept. The only exception he had to being waken this morning was that it wasn't even bloody light outside yet!

He snarled at his uncle when Dursley roughly hoisted Harry to his feet and pushed him down the ladder and smiled when his uncle couldn't seem to let go of his arm quick enough. His torn and tattered robes billowed out around him as straw flew in the air from their movement.

The Dursleys were always wary of Harry nowadays because they didn't know if Harry kept his wand upon his person. Interestingly enough, the only reason that kept them from beating him senseless was because they thought that if they abused him, Harry would hex them. That and the fact that he was probably the most powerful wizard they had ever met. Vernon Dursley was still getting used to the fact that Harry had much more power in his household then he did.

But it seemed as though his uncle had forgotten that tiny, but important fact as he forcefully dragged Harry with him to the still dark smithy. The dim fire that looked as though it was recently started, gave enough like to see by but no enough to work with.

"Now you listen to me, boy. He's a very important person, so don't you dare mess this up for me. Whatever he tells you to do, do it. Don't argue, understand?" Dursley whispered roughly.

Harry gritted his teeth and gave a barely perceptible nod. Dursley, satisfied by the meek obedience Harry portrayed, faded into the shadows; probably back to his bed.

This was just like before he went to Hogwarts six years ago. Harry was one of the best blacksmiths in the village and Dursley had taken advantage of that, making him forge everything that could get him up the social ladder. He passed those excellent pieces of work off as his own. But what Dursley didn't know was that a tiny lightning bolt that was almost invisible to the naked eye marked every piece of work that was made by Harry. The Dursley's mark was a capital 'D', rather unoriginal if you ask Harry. But then again, the Dursleys never did have much imagination.

He stroked up the fire to its maximum capability and got out his tools. Harry gave an enraged snarl when he noticed that most of his tools were either bent or chipped off at the end. Probably Dudley found his tools and had used them for some ball practice. Well, he'd deal with him later.

What he didn't know then was that a pair of amused steel-grey eyes were observing his every motion with calculation and amusement. The eyes saw the slightly muscular but lithe 5'8" frame and the proud tilt of the boy's head. The owner of the said eyes decided to make himself known at that moment, just to see his new obsession's reaction.

An amused chuckle echoed from around Harry and he whirled around to be faced by… darkness and the shadows, their companions.

"Who's there?" Harry growled, in no mood to with mischief after he was dragged out of bed. He glanced out the smithy. Nope, no one out there since all the shops were still closed and the only light was from the forge's fire.

"You are quite an interesting young man," the voice said. The owner of said voice materialized as if from thin air.

Harry found himself facing a very familiar face. It was one that seemed as though it was imprinted on him but that he had no recollection until then.

The man recoiled slightly as Harry's emerald eyes rose to meet his. _It was him!_ _How could it be?_ After all those years of waiting… was it even possible? All the stranger could think about was that he had found his mate, his soul again.

"And who the hell are you?" asked Harry nonchalantly, despite his still simmering anger.

The man smiled. "Draconis Malfoy at your service." He waited to see Harry's reaction.

"Well, that's bloody nice. Now what do you want?" Harry said. He recognized the name, same as everyone else did at the village. Draconis Malfoy was the lord who ruled them in their small but prosperous village. Anger him, and you were as good as dead. But Harry didn't fear him. He didn't fear anyone who ruled over other people's lives.

"Why else would anyone want to come to the smithy?" asked Draco mockingly. "My horse kicked off a shoe. I need you to replace it." He smiled to himself. His mate still had a lively spirit, thank the Lords for that.

"Thank God!" muttered Harry as he quietly conjured set of tools. They would do until he could make another personal set of tools. He followed Draco outside with the tools in hand only to stop at the sight of the stallion.

"What's wrong?" asked Draco when he discovered that Harry hadn't followed him.

"Magnificent," whispered Harry in awe. The midnight-black stallion was every inch the prince of darkness. His hooves pawed the dirt restlessly as he shook his jet-black mane, impatient with the wait and with the tethering.

Draco smiled at that word. "Yes, he is. But he does have a nasty tem- Hey! Watch i-" Draco snapped his mouth shut when he realized that Harry wasn't being mauled by his beast of a stallion. On the contrary, the stallion stood patiently as Harry inspected him inch by magnificent inch, all the while crooning praises into his ear.

Draco felt a stab of jealously when he saw this and viciously suppressed it. How could he be jealous of his stallion? Besides, he knew that his mate would have a good hand with animals. He did as well in his past life.

Harry inspected the stallion's hoof and then nodded. "It shouldn't be too bad to fix," he said as he stood up. He took a horseshoe off a hook and began securing it to the stallion's right hoof. Draco gaped as his nasty temperament of a horse turned into a docile and obedient stallion. "His name is Shadow."

Harry grinned slightly at the name. That was the second horse he met that was named Shadow. The first one was the complete opposite of its namesake; it turned out to be a pearl-white mare.

He dusted his hands off on his robes and accidentally caught Malfoy's eye. That was his bloody mistake.

Draco stared at the young man before him. How long had it been since he had tasted his mate? _Too long to count,_ his conscious answered him. _Just one taste, _his mind pleaded. He deserved that much.

Harry's eyes drifted shut as he watched Malfoy's head drift closer and closer. His mind screamed for him to run but his body seemed to be frozen in place. His instincts and senses seemed to have gone awry as them clamoured for the kiss to happen.

Draco's mouth closed over Harry's and Harry seemed to glimpse Heaven's gate as his eyes shot open to stare at Draco's face.

_Heat…_

_Passion…_

That was all Harry could think of as Draco claimed his mouth possessively. The kiss seemed to free him from the trancelike state he was in but instead of moving apart, he moaned and shifted closer, his senses sharpened to such a degree that all he could think about or feel was Malfoy.

Draco deepened the kiss and gave a near content sigh. The only thing that could make this even more perfect was if he had Harry beneath him. Harry gasped in surprise when Draco nipped him lightly on the mouth then moaned at the sensuality of the act when Draco swirled his tongue lightly to heal the bite.

Harry dragged Draco even closer to his body; so close that Draco could feel Harry's arousal and gave a sharp gasp. His mate was a responsive one and that was one of the traits he loved best about him. His hands drifted seemingly aimless until he found his mate's waist, gripped him and sensually rubbed himself like a feline over Harry. Draco pulled them even closer, smirking in satisfaction when Harry felt their arousals rub together. _This_ was the way they were supposed to be. His hand reached down to tease Harry's arousal and nearly shouted in triumph when Harry bucked beneath his hand, whimpering for more.

The moon was still out and the fire from the forge gave enough light to let Harry finally see Draco's features. The pale moonlight gave Draco a mysterious aura. His white-blonde hair was accented by the forge's fire and was given a golden-blonde tint. The radiance of both moon and fire gave his aristocratic features a more sharpened look. His eyes blazed storm-gray with desire.

Harry felt himself short of breath. Nobody, not even Yuki had made him feel this way. He gasped when Draco sensually licked his neck and let his head fall back in submission. Draco nuzzled his neck for a few moments then let his teeth sink in just below his collarbone.

The pain broke through the sensual haze in Harry's mind and Harry pushed him away roughly, gasping for breath.

Each of them struggled to regain their composure. Draco smoothed his features into an expressionless mask and turned slightly to face Harry. Only his flushed cheeks, dilated pupils and his mussed hair revealed what had happened in the past few moments.

"What in the bloody hell?!" snarled Harry as he grasped for the closest emotion at hand. Anger. That was good. Anger made Harry more deadly, more precise and more calm. He projected an outward appearance of regained dignity but he was trembling inside. Harry had just been on the receiving end of the 'Dragon's Kiss'. Hell, that didn't just startle him, he feared it. That kiss had showed him the passion and possessiveness in Malfoy. It had also showed Harry that whatever a Malfoy wanted, he would get. And he hated him even more for that.

"That was a kiss… in case you didn't know," Draco said hoarsely, a bit surprised at the amount of passion that blazed between them only a few moments ago. The scent of his mate's arousal was so strong in the air, it was all he could do not to pounce on him.

"I know that was a kiss, you bloody bastard. What I actually meant was why the hell did you kiss me?" raged Harry.

"Because I wanted to," answered Draco truthfully. Unfortunately for him, that answer only served to heighten Harry's hatred for Draco.

Harry gently shoved Shadow back towards his owner, that action belying his barely visible fury and stalked towards the backdoor in the smithy, throwing his tools on the rough table in the process.

"Wait," Draco called out. Shadow was again impatiently nudging him, his patience before seeming to have evaporated.

Harry stopped but did not turn. Only his clenched fists revealed to Draco how absolutely furious he was.

"You forgot my payment," Draco said mockingly.

That broke Harry's leash on his temper. "Keep your bloody money! I don't need it!" Harry stormed away in fury. Known only to Draco, Harry's aura was pulsing a deep crimson and the smell of Harry's arousal faded from the air altogether, much to Draco's disappointment.

Draco chuckled and laid a gold Galleon with several Sickles on the table next to his mate's tools.

_We'll meet again, Harry. This isn't the last of me, mark my words._

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

**Author's Notes (More): **I hope you've all enjoyed this first chapter. As I'm a little insecure with my first chapter, I've decided to leave the ratings up to you readers out there. A ten for the highest and a one for the lowest. The more positive comments I get, then the more time I'll spend with chapter two. Please review! 


End file.
